Talk:Breen (planet)
Climate I suggest that Weyoun's concept of cold may be different than other species' concepts. In fact, there is nothing to say that the Vorta's original homeworld had a temperate climate. There's no reason why all the other races would've talked of the Breen planet as being cold if there was no evidence of that. Also, why would they wear refrigeration suits on other planets? A Trill, for example, may think that the Breen homeworld was mild; in contrast, a Cardassian or a Klingon would probably describe it as freezing. zsingaya 18:24, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :He was speaking to a cardassian. Jaf 20:04, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf :: The Vorta (like the Jem H'Dar) are genetically engineered and like the Jem H'Dar they seem quite comfortable in most planetary/starship environments. This suggests that a temperate environment would be equivalent to a warm Earth or a cool Cardassia/Vulcan. I think Weyoun's statement is valid. --Filth 02:42, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: The use of refrigeration suits does not necessarily mean a cold homeworld (although that is a logical conclusion). The Breen may have special medical requirements when not on their homeworld, we dont know ANYTHING about them! Maybe this is how they prevent their bodily fluids from evapourating in atsmospheric compositions/pressures different from that on Breen. If they contained alot of ethanol or alcohol they would be waging a constant battle against dehydration in an Earth-type environment. Where-as in a denser atsmosphere or one with higher concetrations of these substances it would not be a problem. This doesnt necessarily mean it's colder. --Filth 02:53, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: A suggestion : Breen may, like Remus, be tidally locked, with always the same face turned toward its sun (like is the Moon toward Earth). ::: Then, one face of the planet would be frozen, the other would be burning, with a tiny temperate zone on the fringe. Breens would of course live on the cold face. ::: Vortas are not very honest, veyons may considers this make the planet as a whole "temperate". --Rami 21:37, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I know this isn't the place for speculation, but what about this theory: If breen had a highly eccentric (perhaps comet-like) orbit, it could be both, alternating short, moderate "summers" of maybe a few years when it gets close to the sun with perhaps centuries of the cold wasteland that was described while in the outer reaches of it's solar system. -- Capricorn 20:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think it's silly to suggest that Weyoun was confused in some way as to what counted as cold or temperate. As a race of diplomats the Vorta should have a good idea of differing definitions of such things according to different species. If he said their planet is temperate, he meant temperate from both his and a Cardassian's point of view. -- 22:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Forum:Breen Ships/Homeworld Why is it that the Doctor Said that the Breen have organic based vessels when in DS9 it clearly shows them as metallic? Why in "When it Rains..." is it disputed weather the Breen HW is cold or hot (because they wear those suits) when in season 4 Dukat states that there is an embassy on Breen. -- : He said "organic based" not "organic". Species 8472 has organic ships. has a computer that is organic based. As for the planet, refer to the discussion below. Ddeschw 21:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Revert I removed the following: :However, the planet that the Cardassians had an embassy on could very well be a planet which the Breen simply chose to be their homeworld. It is possible that Weyoun was also sent to a different world as the Breen didn't want any non-Breen on their true homeworld. I think we should just state the facts and let the reader decide, not plant one writers interpretation of the facts as if it were "true" background information. --Alan del Beccio 04:10, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Never turn your back on the Breen What if the planet the Breen put the cardassian embassy on wasn't really their homeworld. The Breen were so secretive its plausible they lied about the location of their homeworld and the suits are part of the deception. Weyoun seemed quite sure that the planet had a pleasant climate. Also, considering how much better the Breen/Dominion relationship was compared to their relationship with the cardassians I think I would put more stock in dominion intelligence.--Illwill 04:56, 17 February 2006 (UTC) : See above. --Alan del Beccio 05:01, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ::A valid point considering that the Founders did something similar when the Tal Shiar and the Obsidian order attacked their homeworld. Depending on how soon the Dominion began spying on the Alpha quadrant powers, it's quite possible that they were inspired by the Breen. The suits may also be more then just part of the deception. They could be used to compensate for any physical weaknesses, or at least enhance their strength enough to challenge a Klingon, as demonstrated when Worf and Ezri Dax were captured by the Breen. ::::If this is true it poses many questions about the extent and nature of Breen counter-intelligence, as references to Breen by major Alpha Quadrant powers, including the Cardassians (who had an embassy on the planet) have referred to Breen as cold, though it is possible that this is only in comparison to the rather hot climate Cardassians prefer. It is also possible that Vorta have a high tolerance for cold temperatures, or that Weyoun was deceived, mistaken, or deliberately lying. :::Same as before. — Morder (talk) 21:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Pronounciation I've no problem with pronounciation notes in general, but is it really ãn added value to say that "Breen" is pronounced "Breen"? -- Capricorn (talk) 14:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :It isn't. I have removed that sentence. RedPanda25 (talk) 02:17, November 7, 2016 (UTC)